List of Paradise Numbers
All Paradise releases sorted by number *Processed Beats Demo CD (PARADISE01) *Processed Beats 10" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE02) *Reason Is Treason Promo CD (PARADISE03) *Reason Is Treason 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE04) *Club Foot Promo CD (PARADISE05) *Club Foot 12" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE06) *Club Foot 12" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE07) *Club Foot CD Single (PARADISE08) *Club Foot 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE09) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) Promo CD (PARADISE10) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) 12" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE11) *Kasabian Album Sampler (PARADISE12)* *Kasabian Album Promo CD (PARADISE12)* *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) Mini CD Single (PARADISE13) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) Maxi CD Single (PARADISE14) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE15) *Kasabian CD Album (PARADISE16) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (PARADISE17) *Kasabian 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE18) *Processed Beats Promo CD (PARADISE19) *Processed Beats Mini CD Single (PARADISE20) *Processed Beats Maxi CD Single (PARADISE21) *Processed Beats 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE22) *Processed Beats 12" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE23) *Cutt Off Promo CD (PARADISE24) *Cutt Off Mini CD Single (PARADISE25) *Cutt Off Maxi CD Single (PARADISE26) *Cutt Off 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE27) *Club Foot Reissue Promo CD (PARADISE28) *Club Foot Reissue Mini CD Single (PARADISE29) *Club Foot Reissue Maxi CD Single (PARADISE30) *Club Foot Reissue 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE31) *''PARADISE32'' *Live From Brixton Academy (PARADISE33) *Empire Single Promo CD (PARADISE34) *Empire Album Promo CD (PARADISE35) *Empire CD Single (PARADISE36) *Empire CD Album (PARADISE37) *Empire 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE38) *Empire CD/DVD Album (PARADISE39) *Empire 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE40) *Empire DVD Single (PARADISE41) *Shoot The Runner Promo CD (PARADISE42) *Shoot The Runner CD Single (PARADISE43) *Me Plus One Promo CD (PARADISE44) *Shoot The Runner 10" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE045) *Shoot The Runner 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE45) *Shoot The Runner DVD Single (PARADISE46) *Me Plus One CD Single (PARADISE47) *Me Plus One DVD Single (PARADISE48) *Me Plus One 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE49) *''PARADISE50'' *Fast Fuse EP (PARADISE51) *''PARADISE52'' *Fire Promo CD (PARADISE53) *Fire CD Single (PARADISE54) *Fire 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE55) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD (PARADISE56) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Sampler (PARADISE56S) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (PARADISE57) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE59) *''PARADISE60'' *''PARADISE61'' *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Slipcase (PARADISE62) *Where Did All The Love Go? Promo CD (PARADISE63) *Vlad The Impaler Promo CD (PARADISE63) *Where Did All The Love Go? CD Single (PARADISE64) *Where Did All The Love Go? 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE65) *The Albums (PARADISE66)* *Switchblade Smiles Promo CD (PARADISE66)* *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67)* *Days Are Forgotten Promo CD (PARADISE67)* *Days Are Forgotten 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE68) *Velociraptor! CD Album (PARADISE69) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Velociraptor! CD Slipcase (PARADISE71) *Velociraptor! 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE72) *Goodbye Kiss Promo CD (PARADISE73)* *Re-Wired Promo CD (PARADISE73)* *Re-Wired 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE74) *''PARADISE75'' *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Goodbye Kiss 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE78) *Live! (PARADISE79) *''PARADISE80'' *''PARADISE81'' *''PARADISE82'' *Man Of Simple Pleasures Italian Special EP (PARADISE83) *Man Of Simple Pleasures 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE84) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) (PARADISE89 in the USA) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) (PARADISE90 in the USA) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) *''PARADISE89'' *''PARADISE90'' *''PARADISE91'' *Eez-Eh 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE92) *Bumblebeee 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE93) *Stevie 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE94) *For Crying Out Loud CD Album (PARADISE95) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud Cassette Album (PARADISE97) *For Crying Out Loud 12" Vinyl Album (PARADISE98) *Comeback Kid 7" Vinyl Single (PARADISE99) *For Crying Out Loud 3x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE100) * The numbers 12, 66, 67 and 73 have been assigned twice. The numbers 50, 52, 60, 61, 75, 80 to 82, 90 and 91 have not been assigned at all. Category:Paradise Numbers